


a lesson learned

by days4daisy



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: Conrad is accidentally captured. Kong doesn't approve.





	a lesson learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



"This is not what it looks like," Conrad says while tied to a tree. These new poachers strung him up like some sacrifice. He was careless. Never should have happened.

Conrad flushes under a reproachful stare. "It...may be what it looks like," he admits. "Help?"

Kong understands the word, or Conrad's embarrassed smile. He cuts the ropes with one finger. And huffs.

"Don't start," Conrad grumbles. "They had weapons."

The finger taps Conrad's chest. His heart skips. "You've made your point."

The finger lowers. Conrad's breath catches. "It won't happen again."

It shifts. Conrad gasps. 

Above him, Kong hums.


End file.
